


Christmas Drabbles

by Sgtbxckybxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbxckybxrnes/pseuds/Sgtbxckybxrnes
Summary: Just a bunch of cute and angsty Christmas drabble





	1. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam being a cutie

“The way you move around the tower at 3am, reminds me of an angel”

That’s what was written on your early Christmas gift. The gift itself was a shirt with angel wings. You were baffled by what that could mean.

No one was up at three in the morning other than you. You would know, since you checked every night before you did anything.

The tower had a tradition that a week before Christmas everyone would receive one anonymous present. Every year you were able to figure out who had given you your gift but you had reached a dead end and you were starting to feel discouraged.

Sighing you looked at yourself in the mirror figuring that even if you couldn’t figure out the culprit you would wear the shirt with pride.

Walking to the kitchen you opened the fridge and got out the carton of eggs and the jug of milk. Setting the milk on the counter you quickly made yourself an omelet, greeting your teammates as they slowly entered the room.

Looking back at the group of sleepy super heroes as you poured your milk, you couldn’t help the fond smile that made its way onto your face at the sight.

You knew this group of misfits was your family now, but that one of them had gotten you the shirt you were wearing.

You had to give props to the giver of the shirt. They hid themselves well.

Bringing your plate to the table, you nudged Bucky so he would move his arm. As you became engrossed in a conversation with Nat, you missed the glare that was sent to you and Bucky.

After breakfast the team had dispersed and started doing their own things. You found yourself hoping from room to room bored with what everyone was doing. The first room you went to was the gym where Steve, Bucky and Sam were working out.

Knowing you weren’t going to leave till you got one of these guys to go get ice cream you started with Steve who was at the treadmill. Standing in front of the machine you leaned forward so you could look at the blonde man.

Waving your hands you asked if he would go with, to which he responded with shaking his head no and turning up his volume. Sighing you gave him one last glare before spotting Bucky at the weights. As you were about to say something he looked up at you.

“Y/N. I do not want to get ice cream. I am working out right now” was all Bucky said before going back to his weights.

Sighing you started to feel discouraged as you walked over to Sam only to find he had picked up everything he had been using and put on a fresh shirt. “You ready to go?” Sam asked a small smirk on his face at your baffled expression.

Quickly you came to your senses nodding as the two of you walked to the door.

Calling out a goodbye to the two super soldiers, Sam grabbed the door a small smile on his face. “After you Angel.” He said as you walked through the door.

Thanking him you were halfway down the hallway when his words sunk in.

Sam was your Secret Santa.


	2. Sam Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Bucky being a dad, shopping for his babygirl

The holiday season was always insanely crazy. Working at a toy store especially. People who insist on using expired coupons, parents fighting over the last toy, college kids being insanely loud and making a mess only to leave without buying anything.

But working during the holidays had its perks. Your favorite was when little kids would come in bundled up, their noses bright red, pulling their parents along running from toy to toy. Or when the parents would decide a little toy wouldn’t hurt and the kids would stand in line looking like they won a million dollars.

The looks on their faces is what made you hate your job a little less.

It was two days before Christmas and you were expecting the store to be crowded. Only when you walked in, there was only a handful of people. You could actually hear the music playing throughout the store.

Smiling to yourself you decided to take this quiet time and walk around the store. Hanging your coat on your hook in the break room you made sure your nametag was on correctly and made your way out of the small room.

As you walked around you picked up and toys that had fallen and grasped the out of place ones and set them in their rightful place. Along the way you had been stopped by a set of twins, a disgruntled mom looking for said twins and the cutest set of grandparents.

As you made your way through the Barbie section you stopped as you saw a man looking at the Barbie’s, a lost look on his face. Smiling to yourself you made your way over to him and cleared your throat. “Is there anything I can help you with?” you asked the man in front of you.

However you weren’t expecting to be met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes, day old stubble, a blinding smile and an amazing jawline.

He gave you a small smile before looking at the dolls and then back to you “Yeah, uhm- my daughter, she wanted a- something Polly? I’m not sure what is but she showed me a really small doll. “He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Holding back a giggle, you quickly recovered from your shock and looked at the section you were in. “I think your daughter was talking about Polly Pockets. They are like a really small Barbie. But they aren’t in this section. I can show you where they are at.” You said to the man in front of you.

Nodding he stepped to the side, allowing room for you to pass. Holding back a sigh at the politeness you quickly walked to the section of the store looking back every so often to make sure he was still behind you.

Soon the two of you reached the small toys “Ta-da!” you said jokingly as you held your arms out, as if you were showcasing an item on a game show.

Chuckling at you, he looked down and looked over the section of toys when he picked up a package, his eyes lighting up in recognition. “This is the one!” he said excitedly holding up the package.

“You should probably take it out on a date first,” you said a small smile on your face as you watched for a reaction from the handsome man in front of you, only to feel like you over stepped a bound when he didn’t laugh.

As you were about to apologize, the man in front of you started laughing. And not a small chuckle either. A full blown laugh. Head back, eye crinkles and real laughter. The whole nine yards.

After a moment, his laughter settled down and he looked at you. “Ya know, that was very clever,” he said as he crossed his arms, making his biceps more noticeable. Not that you were looking…..

“I like to surround myself with people like you Y/N” he said his eyes crinkling at the corners, showing his delight. “So if you wan-“

“Wait how do you know my name?’ you asked confused. Furrowing his eye brows he drew a small line across his chest. Looking down at your chest, you face palmed yourself. “I’m sorry. Continue” you said after you got over your initial embarrassment.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me sometime?” he asked you biting his bottom lip after, something you could only assume to be a nervous tic.

Nodding you smiled and went to answer him only to have your radio go off. “Y/N we need clean up on aisle 14,” the radio spoke out, you recognizing it as Pietro, you sighed and grabbed your radio “on it Piet.” You said before looking at the man in front of you.

“I have to go” you said “But I would love to go out-I don’t even know your name…” you said walking backwards still looking at him.

“Bucky. The name is Bucky” he said to you.

“Well Bucky, check out in lane seven. Ask Wanda to give you my number. Text me the details.” You said before turning around and running to the back to get a mop.

“Wanda, a total cutie is coming, give him my number. YOU SPOKE IN THE TINY RADIO, A SMILE ETCHED ON YOUR FACE. Not even a pile of puke was going to bring you down.

Little did you know, only a few aisles over Bucky was texting his best friend “I think I found the one”


	3. Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is stuck in the hospital for Christmas

Lugging the last box of decorations next to the doorway you quickly checked Clint’s vitals and made sure he was still properly hooked up on the machines.

Clint had been on a mission that went south and fell into a coma. He was being kept in the onsite hospital and he had been put in one of your rooms. Your rooms were hardly ever occupied more than one night and you found yourself becoming attached to the archer.

So when there was no signs of him waking up before Christmas in a week. So you had taken it upon yourself to make sure that the archer had a festive room in case he woke up.

Gently you placed your hand on his forehead and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Shaking your head at yourself you mentally scolded yourself ‘You are taking advantage of a sleeping assassin who could kill you 6 different ways with his index finger’ you told yourself as you took a strand of lights out of a box and started stringing them along the top of the ceiling.

Once the lights went all the way around you took out another strand and wrapped them around the bed, illuminating Clint’s sleeping figure, giving his a bight colorful glow.

Taking a small tree out you set it on the table beside the bed and turned the lights on the tree, adding miny ornaments and strands of tinsel around the tiny tree. Satisfied with how it looked you stepped back and looked around the room.

Smiling at your work you looked at the time and sighed seeing that your shift was over and you had a dinner date with your roommates. Checking on Clint once more you quickly grabbed your stuff and went home.

The week had passed, nothing eventful happened making you wish you had brought your phone charger since your phone had died about an hour ago. You found yourself sitting at your station across from Clint’s room staring at the door when an alarm started going off.

Looking at your monitor you saw that it was coming from Clint’s station. Rushing up and into the room you were met with bright blue/green eyes. Running over you placed you hand on his arm and grabbed your pager.

“Doctor Bishop please report to room 304. Doctor Bishop to 304” you said, nodding when you heard a response.

Turning back to Clint you grabbed his hand “Mr. Barton, you were in an accident and you have been in a coma for the past 3 months. We were starting to get worried” the doctor said as she entered the room, setting down a clip board.

“I am going to remove the tube in your throat, it is going to feel scratchy. Please try to avoid talking until you have drank some water.” She said. Once Clint nodded she proceeded to remove the tube and handed him a cup of water.

“I will be right back Mr. Barton. If you need anything Nurse Y/N is here for you.” She said as she left the room, leaving the two of you there.

“Who- who did my room?” Clint asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

“I did…..I thought that you might like it if you were awake. I don’t believe that people should have to skip decorations. Even in the hospital.” You said hesitantly as you walked to the white board and wrote the time that he had taken his pain medicine.

“I- I love it. Thank you Y/N” he said a smile on his face as he watched you busy yourself to avoid his stare.

“I heard you ya know. When you would talk to me. I tried to respond. So many times, but it was like my eyes and mouth were sewn shut.” He said grinning when you stilled.

Slowly you turned around and looked at him. “I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I probably overshared a lot.” You said a embarrassed blush settling on your face.

“No. in fact I loved getting to hear everything about you. But I feel that this relationship is very one sided.” He said using the remote to gently sit him up. “Let me take you to dinner when I get out of here?” he asked you nervously.

“If- I would love to.” You said a smile settling on your features as you resumed you cleaning.

You knew that this Christmas would be unforgettable


	4. Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing with Tony are toxic

“LEAVE!”

That’s the last thing you heard Tony say before you slammed the door and outside into the snow.

You and Tony had been fighting all month long, even longer before that. You had been hoping the Holidays would make the fighting sparse but it only seemed to fuel the fire that was your relationship.

Pulling you coat tighter around your body you walked along till you were met with your favorite 24 hour café. Walking in the smell of fresh deserts and strong coffee was all you could smell and you welcomed it with open arms.

After you quickly ordered a muffin and a hot drink, you slowly sipped your drink as you watched the snow fall. You knew that you needed to have a talk with Tony. You weren’t stupid. You also knew that if you stayed with him any longer, you would lose all sense of normal in your life.

Your life had quickly become revolved around Tony. You denied it every time your friends mentioned anything of the sort. You claimed everything was the way it should be. But, you slowly stopped going out unless Tony went.

And if you did go out Tony would ignore you for the next day. You relationship was toxic. And you knew it was slowly killing you.

Picking up your phone you quickly dialed the familiar number and held the phone up to your ear. “You know who I am. Leave a message and I’ll pretend I listened to it.” His voice spoke through the speaker “It’s me. We need to talk. I’m at the Café, Be home in 10” you said not bothering to shut off your phone before setting it on the table.

You quickly downed the rest of your drink, ignoring the burn of the hot liquid running down your throat. Setting a tip on the table you grabbed your phone and pulled you jacket closer stepping out into the harsh storm that had started.

Making your way down the sidewalk you shivered as you saw the large tower come into sight. You knew you were almost back. As you went to cross the cross walk, you wiped the snow off your eyes as you stepped out.

You were only two feet away from the sidewalk when you felt the air leave your body. You felt yourself flip landing on the ground. You heard the sickening crack of bones as you laid there, struggling to catch a breath.

Fumbling you managed to grab you phone and called Tony, and when he didn’t answer you started to lose hope. Calling the next contact, you felt a sense of relief when the phone was answered.

“Hello? Y/N?” you heard Steve’s familiar voice out of the speaker.

Trying to sit of you cried out in pain. “Y/N?!” a much more alarmed Steve spoke again. “Y/N where are you?” he asked as you heard him shout out for the rest of the team.

“O-ou- I’m- out-s-side” you choked out as it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

“Y/N hold on! We’re coming. Hold on.” The distressed super solider said as you heard the distinct noise of the front tower door open along with many pairs of feet suddenly surrounding you.

Looking around with your eyes you felt a burst of anger. He wasn’t even there.

You felt yourself being cradled and looking at who was holding you. Unable to move you blink at Steve who was holding you in his arms while Bruce tried to get you to breathe normally.

Blinking slowly, you hoped that the action conveyed the thanks you wanted as you felt the people around you slowly fade out. Soon you only heard few words. And then you felt it. That last breath. As you closed your eyes for the final time you saw the man you love once loved rush to your side.

 

Turns out it wasn’t killing you so slowly after all


	5. Loki Laufeyson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams"

Grinning to yourself as you looked through the box on you bed you heard someone knock on your door. You quickly closed the boxed and shoved it under your bed and sat one the soft mattress before yelling for whoever was at the door to some in.

“Y/N, Darling. It’s so good to see you.” The familiar voice said as he came into view.

Gasping, your hand flew to your mouth not quite believing what you were seeing. Your boyfriend, Loki had been in Asgard repairing his relationship with Thor and the rest of their world.

You hadn’t expected to see him for at least six more months which made you wonder how he magically came back on Christmas Eve just when you were missing him the most.

Sighing you felt the smile drop off you face as you stood up and walked to where Loki was standing. Once you were merely four inches away you hesitantly reached out, hoping you were wrong. Looking down you reached Loki, hoping with your whole being that you were going to hold your boyfriend.

When you were met with nothing but air you looked up with tearful eyes. “You are still in Asgard aren’t you?” you asked, your hand falling back to your side looking at the mirage of the Asgardian in front of you.

“Yes my love. I am terribly sorry, but you know how Thor is. He insists I must repair all relations before I am aloud to return to you.” He said to you reaching out to touch your head only to go straight through you.

“I promise I be back soon,” he spoke. A voice spoke to Loki making him nod and look at you once more “Y/N, my darling. I must go. I am needed elsewhere. Please forgive me.” He said dejectedly before his mirage slowly dissipated.

Sighing you walked to your bed and laid down, grabbing one of your many fluffy pillows. Grabbing your phone you turned on a random Christmas station hoping to cheer yourself sighing when you heard the song that had played

“I’ll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams”


	6. Bucky Barnes and Dad!Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky need to tell your dad something

“Dad!” You called out as you stood in the kitchen, wearing one of Bucky’s old shirts and some fleece pants as you mixed the pancake batter you grinned as you saw your dad poke his head through the doorway smiling when he met your gaze.

Bruce walked thought the doorway stopping the breakfast bar, leaning against it crossing his arms and watched you turn back to your cooking. “What did you need sweetheart?” he asked you as you poured batter onto the griddle. Looking around he noticed Bucky wasn’t in the room “Where is Barnes?” he asked you.

Looking at your dad you set down your bowl. “I sent Bucky to the store for some more chocolate chips since Scott ate them all last time he was here.” You said making sure your pancake wasn’t burning you turned and faced your dad.

“I wanted to know if you were free to talk tonight?” you asked hesitantly.

Nodding hesitantly, Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and stood up straight. “Is everything okay?” he asked you, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nodding quickly you looked at your dad, giving him a reassuring smile “Yes! Bucky and I have an early Christmas present for you.” You said turning around to flip your pancake. Turning the griddle off you set the pancake on the plate. Bucky still hadn’t come back with your chocolate chips and you knew if there weren’t any cholate chip pancakes, Clint wouldn’t be happy.

“Why can’t it wait till Christmas? It’s only what, two and a half weeks away?” Bruce asked “You didn’t buy a dog did you?” he asked suspiciously. He knew Bucky had been wanting a cat and part of him felt Bucky wanted to get one just to mess with him.

“No dad. You know I wouldn’t let Bucky get one or any type of animal for that matter unless the whole team agreed to it.” You said as you spotted your boyfriend making his way towards the two of you with a bag in his hands.

“You’ll just have to wait till tonight to find out.” You said as you walked over and gave Bucky a kiss on the cheek before you started making your pancakes again

You and Bucky were laying in your room a blanket wrapped around your shoulders, watching the snow fall through your window.

“You don’t think your dad is gunna- ya know, turn into the hulk when we tell him do you?” Bucky asks after several minutes of silence.

Looking at your phone, you saw that it was almost six, which means everyone would be getting ready to meet in the common room like you asked. “I don’t know but we’re going to find out soon aren’t we?” you asked a small nervous smile playing on our lips.

Standing up, you held you hand out for Bucky to take. Pulling him off the couch the two of you made you way to the common room, somehow beating everyone else.

Sitting on Bucky’s lap after he sat on the recliner, the two of you waited for the rest of the team, talking about a movie the two of you had recently saw.

Looking up you saw Clint and Nat walk in to the room talking about something only pausing briefly to wave to the two of you. Sitting on the couch they continue arguing only to stop when Tony and Bruce come in. The two sit in separate chairs and look at you expectantly.

Steve and Sam followed minutes after sitting on the couch next to Nat.

Smiling at the group of people sitting in front of you. “So Bucky and I wanted you all to be here when we told dad,” you said before you stood up and walked to Bruce and grabbed his hand before you spoke again.

“Dad, say hi to your granddaughter” you said resting his hand on your slightly enlarged stomach.

Looking at you to your stomach then Bucky he finally rested his gaze on you “You are- Barnes and you- I’m goin- Are you sure?” he asked you moving his thumb slowly.

Seeing you nod he let out a small gasp “Do you have a name?” he asked the two of you

Looking at Bucky you smiled, a few happy tears escaping “Natalia Winnifred Barnes” you said glancing at Nat to see her gasp and her hand covering her mouth.

Grabbing his free and you held it and gave it a slight squeeze.

“Merry Christmas Dad”


	7. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's daughter Kate wants you to join them for friendsmas

“Hey Y/N, I need to go grab some more chocolate sauce from the back. Can you work the register for me?” your co-worker Wanda asked you.

Nodding you set down the rag you were holding and fixed your hair as you walked over to the register. Smiling at Wanda as she mumbled out a quick thank you, you reached the register just as a new wave of customers came in.

Soon the café had become busier than normal, so you had to stay at a register even when Wanda had returned. Orders were flying in as quickly as you could take them and you couldn’t stop yourself when your drink makers Pietro, Natasha and Clint started grumbling under their breaths.

Natasha and Clint owned the small coffee shop and being the amazing friends they were, hired you on when your old job closed down. You had quickly grown to love the homey feel of the little café, and loved the people you worked with.

You were even blessed to have a very few amount of rude customers, and even gotten to know a few of the regulars. You even had a favorite regular. A man-Steve and his daughter Kate would come in every morning at lunch time.

You were soon pulled back into reality when Nat tapped you on the shoulder, handing you a couple of drinks.

The day was passing quickly and soon it was lunch time. You smiled as you saw the familiar spotted coat running towards the door while her dad ran after her.

Pulling the door open and only holding it open long enough for Steve to grab it Kate ran inside, her nose bright red. Running to the side of the counter, she jumped up and down, while Steve stood in line.

“Hey Y/N” Kate whispered loudly grinning when Clint shushed her. “I wasn’t that loud Clint!” she exclaimed in a giggle.

“Just a minute Kate. I go on break soon, Okay?” you said as you handed one of your regulars their drink.

Sighing Kate nodded as she walked over to a chair in the kids’ corner and sat down, watching whatever show was on the TV.

Soon Steve was standing at the counter a bright smile on his face “Hey Y/N, can I get the usual?” he asked you cheerfully, while keeping an eye on Kate to make sure she didn’t run off.

Turning around you saw the Wanda had three drinks in her hand. Shaking your head you mouthed a thank you before turning around and handed Steve two of the drinks. Slipping off your apron you slid out from behind the counter, grabbing your drink.

You sipped on your drink and followed Steve to the table where Kate was waiting and took a seat in between the pair.

As the three of you continued to nurse on your drinks you talked about random things as you watched the clock to make sure you didn’t take too long of a break. Kate had begun drawing while Steve answered a text and you felt yourself lost in thought till you heard you name being called.

“What?” you asked Kate who had obviously asked something she though was important, judging by the look on her face.

“I asked if you would to Friendmas? Daddy was talking to Uncle Buck and said he wanted you to come but he won’t ask.” She said setting her crayons down and giving her dad a pointed look as she talked about him.

“Now Kate yo-“he was interrupted by the small child before he could finish “No. You won’t ask Y/N, and I want her to come so I’ll ask instead.” She said before turning to you with her large puppy dog eyes that she got from her father.

“I would love to come. I mean- as long as it is ok with your dad. I don’t want to impose on you guys.” You said cautiously, afraid that you were going to over step some kind of boundary and offend Steve.

Shaking his head a small blush appear on his cheeks “Kate was right, I did say I wanted you to come. But don’t feel like you have to come because I kno-“he was once again interrupted but this time it was you who stopped him.

“Steve I would love to come. I like hanging out with you guys.” You said to the blond man in front of you.

Smiling he was about to say something when he looked at the clock, gasping at the time. “We really have to go, but here is my number, text me later and I will give you all the details.” He said as he handed you a piece of paper. Once you nodded he started grabbing his things and grabbed ahold of Kate’s hand.

“See you later Y/N” Kate called out as the pair rushed out the door.

“It’s a date” you said quietly a smile on your face as you went back to work.


	8. Wanda Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Wanda ditch a party

Grabbing the second cup of hot coco, you made your way through the large crowd back to Wanda and Nat. Handing Wanda her cup you started nursing yours hoping the hot drink will warm your cold fingers.

The three of you were standing off to the side, not really wanting to be at another one of Tony’s over the top parties. However, he had managed to guilt the three of you into going with promises of new dresses and picks of the movies during movie night for a month.

As the night progressed Nat was pulled off by some guy and was dancing on the makeshift dance floor leaving the two of you alone, standing in the corner like stray dogs.

You found yourself observing the party goers and making up random story you thought would fit each stranger. You were pulled out of your little game by Wanda elbowing you and pointing to Tony who was walking up to his room a leggy blonde following in pursuit.

Smirking at the small victory, you and Wanda made your way to the library where there were no people and very limited noise. The two of you grabbed two big chairs and pulled them together setting a stolen pot of hot coco in between the two of you.

“Should we go back?” Wanda asked you looking towards the door as she sipped the hot drink in her hands.

Shaking your head you felt your eyes start to droop, your own drink was long forgotten. “Nah. I’m sure they won’t even notice we were missing.” You mumbled sleepily. You felt yourself starting to fall asleep as you rested your head on the large armrest. “I’m just got close my…” you started but you fell asleep mid-sentence.

Shaking her head at you affectionately she found a throw blanket and draped it over you and bent down giving you a small kiss on the forehead “Good night my sweet Y/” she whispered as she grabbed her own blanket and followed your lead and feel asleep to the faint sounds of laughter and cheer


	9. Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Nat go ugly Christmas sweater shopping

Convincing Nat to go shopping was hard enough, but convincing her to go ugly Christmas sweater shopping was nearly impossible. Your childhood friends were throwing an Ugly sweater party and you knew if you showed up dateless, childless of friendless, it would be endless questions of what you were doing with your life.

“Come on Nat, you know how much I need this. I’ll own you one.” You begged your red headed friend as she took another bight of her toast a small smile dancing on her lips at your desperate voice.

“I don’t know Y/N, you’re asking a lot here.” She teased as he finished her last bite, wiping her hands on her jeans. Throwing her arm around your shoulders the two of you walked to her room. She dropped her arm with a sigh and grabbed her wallet and laughed when she heard you squeal.

“Let’s go before I change my mind. “She said as you ran across the hall to grab your purse. Grabbing what you needed the two of you made your way out of the tower telling F.R.I.D.A.Y you would be back later if anyone asked.

Deciding to walk to the shopping center that was only a couple minutes away the two of you talked about the latest fiasco between Bucky and Sam.

Soon the two of you reached the shopping center and you could smell the Christmas. The peppermint candy canes, the steaming cups of hot cocoa and apple cider, the roasted chestnuts; all of it reminded you of when you would go shopping with your parents.

Grabbing Nat’s hand, you dragged her along to the nearest temporary store that only sold ugly sweaters. As soon as you were in the sore though, you dropped her hand and went running from display to display occasionally holding up a sweater to your body in front of a mirror or showing Nat one you thought she should wear.

Nat laughed quietly at your excitement, a smile on your face that you only got when you were doing something you really enjoyed. Wandering around the store, making sure she could still see you and you see her, she looked at the displays that surrounded her.

She saw various shades of reds, greens, blues and golds. Decorations varying from real lights to bulk dancing reindeer all the way to a cotton ball sweater designed to look like a Santa face.

Finally, she reached the back of the store where it looked less gone through. She could only assume that people had already found what they were looking for before they reached the back of the store. Looking through the sweaters she looked though the stacks of sweaters that were on the racks.

Within only a few minutes Nat came across a pair of matching sweaters. One was blue and one was read and the red had blue decorations while the blue had red. Smiling to herself she looked up, spotting you talking to an older lady a smile on your face.

“Y/N” Nat called out holding up the sweaters for you to see. Laughing when you started clapping, you ran over to Nat and grabbed the red one. Once she gave it a once over she nodded in approval. “These are the ones. These sweaters are perfect.” You exclaimed happily hugging Nat being careful not to squish the sweaters.

Shaking her head Nat returned the hug, happy that you were happy.


	10. Pietro Maximoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a blue Christmas

Grabbing your blanket you took a deep breath, his cologne was all you could smell. Wrapping the soft fabric around your shoulders, you watched the snow start falling you sighed and sat on the sofa in front of the TV and turned on the music you had paused, the song that had been playing soon coming to an end and a new one began.

“I’ll have a blue Christmas without you-“pausing the music you laughed at the irony. Looking over at the table beside you a picture of you and Pietro smiling in the cold snow inside a glittery frame. Turning the music back on you picked up the frame and ran your fingers over the picture, feeling the tears start to flow.

This would have been your first Christmas as a married couple. You were to be married last January. You could stick a pin where it all went wrong.

~Flashback ~

“Why on earth do you feel the need to volunteer yourself for a mission three days before Christmas?! You should be here with me making sure everything is settled for OUR wedding next month!” you cried out you words laced with anger and worry.

“Don’t worry Y/N. It is in and out. Besides I have Barnes and Rogers with me.” He said calmly as he grabbed your shoulders and rubbed his hands along them in a soothing motion. “I will be back tomorrow night. Then we can watch all the cheesy movie you would like.” He said a small smile dancing on his lip.

Wiping your tears you poked him in the chest “You better be back here tomorrow night with a stack of movies and hot chocolate.” You said looking at him, your eyes conveying the worry you felt.

“Don’t worry my love, I will be here with a bow.” He muttered into your ear, giving you a hug and one last kiss before he grabbed his bag and left.

One day had turned into two and the tower had lost all communication with the boys not even 12 hours in. You found yourself sitting on the love seat in the common room watching out the window as you heard the jet arrive back at the tower.

Not moving, afraid of the feeling in your gut, you stayed where you were knowing if you were right, the boys would find you. Closing your eyes as you heard the distinct sound of footsteps you let out a harsh whimper when you only heard two sets of feet.

You heard Steve call out to you but when you didn’t acknowledge him, the two soldiers walked to you and each grabbed one of your hands.

“I’m so sorry Y/N.” you heard Steve say to be followed by Bucky saying “We did everything we could.”

Looking at them after a minute, and seeing that they were being completely honest, you broke down in tears.

Hearing a crash you were brought out of your head to be met with a broken frame. The one you were holding. And you could only laugh were you heard the last of the song

“You’ll be doin’ all right, with your Christmas of white, But I’ll have a blue, blue Christmas”


	11. Buck Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky, meet Barkly. Love him

Stepping back to admire your finished project, you smiled as you looked around at the newly decorated kennels, the sound of dog barking and soft Christmas music playing through the shelter.

You owned a pet shelter and you made it your mission, every holiday, to make sure that as many pets as possible went to a good home for the holidays.

Christmas was your favorite by far. The animals seemed to love the bells that would ring, and the families that came in always left with a bright smile.

Walking down the hall, stopping to pet every few animals you stopped at a kennel at the end where you knew hardly anyone ever made it all the way down here. Kneeling down you rattled the door and smiled as you heard the jingle of Barkly’s collar as he wobbled towards you.

Opening the cage, you grabbed the small dog and gave him a hug, laughing when he started licking your neck. After a minute you held him away and looked at him, a sad look settling on your face as you settled on where his right leg should be.

Barkly had been in the shelter for nine months and you had found yourself taking him home at night so he wouldn’t get lonely. Barkly had been in a car accident with his owner and while the owner came out fine, Barkly had how whole right leg amputated, and since the owner didn’t want a disabled dog, he left him in the streets.

You had found him on your way to work, malnourished and scared. So you took him in and nursed him back to health. If your apartments allowed dogs, you would have taken him home immediately. But since you couldn’t, you took him to your friends place once a week while she was out of town.

You wanted to adopt him more than anything, to give him a loving home but you knew that it wasn’t plausible right now. You could only hope he went to a nice family for the holidays.

Hearing the front door ring, you set Barkly down with a kiss and the promise of a treat and ran to the front. Once you were up there you grabbed some hand sanitizer and looked for the person who had come in.

Putting a smile on your face when you saw a man, you cleared your throat to announce your presence. Turning around you were met with sad blue eyes. Giving you a smile, the man reached out with his right hand “I’m Bucky you must be Y/N, my friend called yesterday, you said that you had some dogs that needed a home?” he asked shaking your hand.

Nodding you went to reply when you caught sight of metal along his left arm. A smile set on your face as you nodded, knowing this man might be the answer to your prayers. “I think I have just the dog for you. Follow me.” You said turning around and walking to where you had just come from.

Reaching the last kennel, you bent down and opened the cage, laughing when Barkly jumped out at you, making you fall on your butt. Hearing Bucky laugh, you looked over to see him kneel down “And who is this?’ he asked in a light tone, as he reached over and scratched Barkly behind his ears.

“This is Barkly. He’s three years old, a mix of everything, and the best dog someone could ask for.” You said fondly as you looked at the excited dog that had started staring at the two people in front of him, his tail moving sporadically.

“What happened to his leg?” buck asked after a moment of watching you interacted with Barkly.

Sighing, you continued to pet Barkly as you told Bucky everything you knew. Barkly nudged you a few times when your voice started to become scratchy, a sign you were ready to cry. As you finished the story, you wiped your eyes, looking the man next to you.

“Barkly is a good dog, he’s had a rough time but the amount of love this dog holds is incredible. The person who takes him home is going to be incredibly lucky.” You said holding Barkly close giving him another kiss on top of his head.

“You sound like he is important to you. Why don’t you take him home?” Bucky asked carefully afraid to over step his boundaries.

“Barkly deserves to have a big space to play and a place he is allowed to live. And right now, I don’t fit into those circumstances.” You said sadly, looking at Barkly as he wiggled his way onto Bucky’s lap. “He likes you.” You said

Smiling at the dog Bucky ran his fingers through the dog’s fur. “I like him too.” Bucky said as he moved Barkly a little so he could cross his legs. Looking at you he knew that he wanted this dog and he knew what he was going to do.

“I want to adopt Barkly. I have plenty of space but I’m not home all the time because of my job. What if you watched him while I was gone?” he asked looking at you afraid he would offend you.

Gasping slightly you smiled “Really? Are you sure? Because you don’t know me.. and I could be a creep or I-“ you were cut off by Bucky placing his hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, I’m sure. Beside I think Barkly likes you too much.” He said a smile on his face.

“Okay then, let’s make you an official dog owner.” You said as you stood up. And as the three of you walked toward the front you knew Barkly had found his new home.


	12. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You aren't sure if Steve will be home for Christmas

“Lady Y/N! You made it!” you heard the loud voice of Thor shout as you walked out of the elevator. You adjusted the baby bag on your shoulder careful not to wake your sleeping son, James, whose cheeks were smushed against your chest.“

“Yes Thor, I made it. But please be quiet, I just got him to sleep in the car.” You said quietly careful not to wake your baby boy.

Smiling as you saw a small crib in the corner, reminding yourself to thank whoever brought the crib down to the common room you set James down softly and walked over to the couches, plopping down with a sigh.

“Everything okay Y/N?” Wanda asked you as she shifted around on the couch to face you, leaning forward and folded her hands.

A small laugh escaped your lips as you shook your head. “I’m tired. I haven’t slept since yesterday. James is unhappy that his dad isn’t going to be home for Christmas just like his mommy. I thought he might sleep if he was around you guys.” You said tiredly looking at your dark haired friend.

“Oh Y/N” you heard Wanda say as she leaned forward to give you a hug. “You never know, Steve might be home by tomorrow.” She said as she pulled away, no doubt trying to make you feel better.

“You know Steve wouldn’t miss his sons first Christmas. And I know Bucky wanted to be here for his Godson just as much.” Clint spoke as he looked up from his book, his eyebrows raised “They would do anything for that kid.”

Laughing you nodded as you looked over at the crib “that is so true.” You said laughing as you thought about the first time they were left alone with James.

James had the sniffles and Bucky had bought every medicine at a drug store down the street. You had come home to your husband and his best friend in the middle of the living room reading every label.

“Y/N, you look like you’re going to pass out. Why don’t you go get some sleep and we can watch James.” Wanda said as she stood up, holding her hands out for you to take.

Sighing you nodded and grabbed her hands, letting her pull you up. Giving the three a quick hug, you quickly made sure James was still sleeping before you made your way to Steve’s old room that he slept in whenever he stayed at the tower.

You sighed with disappointment when you saw it was close to four o’clock, a feeling of disappointment settling in your gut. You grabbed ahold of a pillow and held it close to you, the smell of Steve’s cologne overwhelming your senses as you fell asleep.

You woke up to the sound of the bedroom door creaking open and closing and hushed whispers. Keeping your eyes shut you strained to hear who was talking and what they were saying.

“We gotta be quiet little man. Auntie Wanda told me you kept Mommy up all night and she was super tired.” You heard your husband whisper to James when he started to giggle.

Smiling to yourself you opened your eyes and sat up slightly “If Daddy wanted Mommy to sleep, Daddy should have remembered the door likes to make noise.” You said teasingly as you stood up with your arms out.

Walking over to you, he shifted James over to one side and pulled you closed and kissed the top of your head.

“I thought you weren’t going to make it home.” You whispered into his side, your arms wrapped securely around his waist.

“You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He said into your hair. “Merry Christmas, Y/N”

“Merry Christmas, Steve”


	13. Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wants to go home with you for Christmas

Walking over to your closet with Christmas music playing in the background, you quietly sung along as you looked through you clothes. You were trying to find a sweater dress so you could pack it in your bag.

You were going back home for the holidays and your friend Liv, when she heard about it had insisted that you come to her Christmas party that she was hosting. The one you had always said you couldn’t make it to for one reason or another.

You knew your friends back home hadn’t quiet understood why you had choose to join the Avengers instead of settling down and starting a family. Everyone but Liv. She was the only person you made sure to talk to at least once a week.

So that’s why you were looking for a dress you hadn’t worn in two years along with the pair of boots that you wore twice that gave you killer blisters but made the dress look great.

A cry of victory left your lips as you pulled out a small red ball and as you unwrapped it, you smiled to yourself as you saw that the black belt you had with it was still attached. Turning around with the dress in your arms, you dropped it as you shrieked out in surprise.

Sitting on your bed was Bucky, with his arms folded and a small smirk playing across his face as he held the shirt of his that you had packed away in your bag. The same one you had stolen and when he asked you, you had denied and convinced him that Wanda must have stolen it.

“Oh- uhm, Hey Buck.” You muttered a faint blush settling on your cheeks as you picked up your dress that had fallen on the floor.

“I thought Wanda stole this shirt, Y/N?” Bucky asked, his tone light. It was obvious he was enjoying this as you looked at him.

“I may have lied. A bit.” You said sheepishly. Looking at him you sighed and shook your head as you walked towards the bed and set the dress in your suit case. “What are you doing in here?” you asked him as you grabbed the last stack of clothes that were on your bed and set them in.

Zipping your suitcase closed you sat down at the head of the head facing Bucky, who still hadn’t answered you yet. Meeting his gaze, you raised you eyebrows in question.

“Sam told me that you were going back to your hometown for the holidays and I had a question to ask you. Since everyone has plans for the holidays but me, I was wondering- if maybe I could come with you?” Bucky stuttered out a look of slight embarrassment flashing across his face.

Sighing you moved forward so you were closer to him and grabbed his face in your hands, making him meet your gaze “Bucky. Of course you can come. You know my mom loves you. The only thing is you are going to need to suffer through a party with me.” You said a smile on your face.

Laughing Bucky shook his head, making your hands move with him “You are something else Doll. As long as you’re sure.” He said

Nodding you brought your hands back to your lap. “I’m sure Buck.” You said to your friend.

“When are we leaving?” he asked you after you reassured him he wasn’t going to bother you.

“In the morning.” You said as you gestured to your full bag.

His eyes opened wide as he looked at you with worry “I gotta go find clothes.” You said as he stood up and rran towards your door “Thanks Doll.” He called out from the hall.

Shaking you head at him you knew that this was going to be an interesting holiday.


	14. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole team has a surprise for you

Groaning you set the stack of movies that you held in your hand on the coffee table as you looked at the empty room in front of you. You were going to show Steve and Bucky all the Christmas movies they had missed and Wanda, Nat and Clint wanted to watch the movies as well.

You had figured you could turn this into a movie night, so you convince Tony and Sam to watch them with you guys. But when you walked into the common room only to be met with empty couches, you shook you head.

Seeing the door to the stairs open slightly, you would have to guess that whoever was here had been lured into some trap set by Tony. Walking into the stairwell you sighed as you looked up and down, now unsure of which way the would have gone.

Just as you were ready to give up, you spotted a folded piece of paper halfway up the stairs that went towards the roof. Unfolding it you furrowed your eyebrows at the odd note:

You know we love you

That part is true

Come upstairs and enjoy the view

Folding the note you shoved it in your pocket as you ran up the stairs two at a time, reaching the roof in just under five minutes. Pushing the door open you walked onto the roof. It was lit with the setting sun, creating shadows on your teammates as they watched your face.

With awe, you walked closer to the edge watching as the sun went down. Once the sun had disappeared fairy lights lit up all around you. Looking behind you, you were met with smiles and smirks from your team mates.

After a minute you noticed the large white screen behind you. Looking over at your friends questioningly Steve stepped forward with his hand clasped behind his back “We knew how much you wanted us to watch all your movies. So we thought we would give you a little something to make it special.” He said quietly, but loud enough for you to still hear him.

Tilting your head to the side you stepped forward and engulfed Steve in the biggest hug you could muster. After Steve you made your way around the team and gave them all a hug.

“You guys don’t know how much this means to me.” You said through a few happy tears crossing your arms around yourself.

Gathering around you the team settled in for a giant group hug.

“Merry Christmas, Y/N” they said in unison.


End file.
